


... and what should never be

by inu (inuverse)



Category: The Knick (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornelia Robertson walks the aisle toward her future husband in the rhythm of the wedding march next to her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and what should never be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [... und was niemals sein soll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858802) by [inuverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse)



> Timeline: Season 1x10 - Crutchfield  
> Status: Idea & finished September 2015

The church organ is humming in gleeful anticipation. Cornelia walks the aisle toward her future husband in the rhythm of the wedding march next to her father. Her heart beats fast and she almost doesn’t dare to take a look around. Her mother puts a handkerchief to her eyes to wipe away the feigned tears of joy in an elegant gesture. In contrast, the raw emotion in the face of Cornelia’s mother-in-law is genuine. Cornelia blinks away the tears that were welling up in her eyes now. Soon their families will be connected to each other by a marriage before God and for eternity. And God knows that the bridal white of innocence is anything but suitable for her. Does God even care? Does he condemn Cornelia for her doings?

The priest begins with the ceremony as soon as Captain Robertson gives the bride away to the groom. Cornelia is staring at her feet. She can’t look the man in the eye who now holds her hands in his. Not yet. Even, when they exchange rings and take their marriage vows she still can’t do it.

His voice is deep and soothing.

»Yes, I do!«

Cornelia feels an encouraging pressure to her hands.

»Yes, I do!« She echoes in a faint whisper.

Now this man is going to kiss her (in front of their families, friends, colleagues), she realizes in a kind of dazed state. Her husband, she reminds herself instantly. 

_Now I am his and he is mine._

She can’t believe it until she lifts her gaze in his. He carefully takes away the wedding veil. And then they kiss. It feels to her as if something explodes in her chest and would blow up her ribcage right about now to literally put her heart out in the open and hand it over to him. When his lips leave hers, his caring hands still cup her face.

»I love you, Mrs. Edwards.« He says tenderly.

»I love you, too, Algernon.«

Although it is barely more than a whisper (again), it seems to Cornelia, as if she now had shouted out the undeniable truth, which she had hidden in herself so long, for the entire world to know – at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Titel based on Led Zeppelin's What is and what should never be


End file.
